The Greatest Feeling Ve
by BlackLynx17
Summary: While Italy cooks kitchen in Germany's kitchen he over hears an interview on the television and started wondering, what is the greatest feeling in the world?


**BlackLynx17: First and probably only Hetalia fanfiction I will ever write. Of course it has to be GermanyxItaly because they're the greatest couple in the anime/manga. I saw a picture of Germany and Italy and I noticed that Germany had muscles, like real muscles so that's how I came up with this story. I dedicate this fanfiction to George deValier the author of ****Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart. It was my first Hetalia fanfiction I ever read and it was amazing. Thank you George deValier, this one is for you.**

**The Greatest Feeling, Ve~**

The greatest feeling in the world, Ve~? Italy stared at the television as he stirred his pasta, watching the actors on the screen talk about their feelings. It was a news channel and a newsman was asking people about the greatest feelings they've ever had. It was a cute little interview, but it had Italy pondering as he stirred his sauce slower.

What was his greatest feeling?

... "ve~" Italy sighed tilting his head to the left.

"Well of course that has to be eating pasta! PASTA!" He cheered swinging his spoon in the air.

He froze though when he saw his pasta sauce get all over Germany's stove and walls. Italy's eyes widened and he immediately dove for a washcloth, scrubbing everything clean. Germany only recently had given him his kitchen privileges back, there couldn't be a single spot on his counters if Italy wanted to keep these privileges. Italy grunted small ve's as he scrubbed the counters clean...

He opened his eyes as he stared at his reflection in the counter. Eating pasta, though it was a pretty amazing experience, wasn't the greatest feeling... was it? Italy dropped the rag as he leaned up and stared out the window. If eating pasta wasn't though, then what was? Running away? No, that was a terrifying feeling. Being with his brother? Though Romano did treat him mean sometimes, maybe spending time with his Grandfather when he was younger? Flirting with woman? Training with Germany?

Italy shivered at that one. No way was training the greatest feeling, there was a connection though with Germany. That had to be the greatest feeling, something involving him. It wasn't their kisses though or their cuddling, Italy smiled fondly as he came across the answer he was looking for. The greatest feeling in the world to him had to be engulfed in Germany's arms.

His great big, loving arms. Arms that always welcomed him, arms that were always warm, arms that no matter how strong and muscular seemed soft to him. Italy closed his eyes and hugged himself, imaging it was Germany hugging him. It wasn't the same feeling, he could feel something though. Laying his head down on Germany's chest, hearing his heartbeat quicken as he pulled him closer. Italy sighed blissfully-

"ITALY! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!"

Italy's eyes shot wide opened and he jumped up, falling to the floor and curling up into a ball as he waved a white flag that he pulled from his pocket.

"I surrender! I surrender! I surrender!" He cried out.

Germany sighed but kept his glare as he stomped over to the stove and turned off the burners. He stared at the burnt pasta sauce and the stains on his used-to-be perfectly white stovetop. He turned his head and glared at his little Italian, who was still waving his flag desperately.

"Will you put that away?!" Germany asked irritated by the small thing.

Italy looked up and saw Germany and not some other country that was trying to attack him. He laughed lightly and jumped towards him, forgetting about his white flag.

"GERMANY!" He cheered landing on him.

Germany took a step back as he caught him, still angry about his stove but blushing after feeling his arms wrap around him. Italy blinked up at him and smiled brightly, cheering.

"Ve~ Germany, Germany! Hug me!"

Germany stared down at his little Italian and sighed, giving in to his puppy dog face. He wrapped his arms around the Italian's waist and Italy seemed to beam, resting his head against his chest. Yes, this was it. This was the feeling. He could feel his racing heartbeat, his chest moving up and down as he breathed, his arms tightening around him ever so slightly and his fingers rubbing small circles on his sides, Italy forget Germany did that.

While Italy was having the time of his life Germany didn't understand why he liked hugging so much. Much more than anything else they did together. To him hugs were just... hugs, sure they were nice like hand holding but not as connected as kissing his Italian. Italy loved them though and since Germany loved Italy, he'd put up with them and gave his Italian as many hugs as he wanted. He just wished the were shorter.

It was never short though, whenever Italy hugged Germany they would stay there for what felt like hours which in reality would be several minutes. There was no other place like this in his arms. Italy took a deep inhale of Germany's scent and sighed out.

"Ti amo Germany."

Germany blushed lightly, "ich lebeh deh Italy."

And this was the beginning of the very long hug, the smell of burnt pasta in the air with the people talking on the television in the background.

So what was the greatest feeling in the world? In the arms of Germany, nothing could compare to that. But hugging Germany WHILE eating pasta? Now that might be the greatest feeling in the universe.

"You're banned from my kitchen Italy."

"VE~?! WHY GERMANY!"

"You ruined my stovetop."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Germany please let me cook pasta!"


End file.
